<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marble Candy by Ai_and_August_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735538">Marble Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19'>Ai_and_August_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MonthlyFFA [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, AtsuKita, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, MonthlyFFA, SellSweets2EarnLove, just read it i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko permen itu membangkitkan suatu perasaan melankolis di dalam Atsumu. Ia berkunjung pada awalnya hanya karena penasaran, mengenal lebih dekat Kita yang penuh keseriusan hanya karena terdorong keingintahuan, tapi merasakan perasaan manis ini adalah takdir dan keinginan yang tidak pernah terpikir ada. [#MonthlyFFA #SellSweets2EarnLove]. AtsuKita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MonthlyFFA [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marble Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Haikyuu adalah milik Furudate Haruichi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warning: Typo(s), Au, Candyshop Au, ooc, shonen-ai, dll…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[#MonthlyFFA #SellSweets2EarnLove]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AtsuKita</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu menggerutu kesal sembari menendang kerikil kecil jalanan. Merutuki sang kembaran yang meninggalkannya saat membereskan gym. Kini pemuda itu menyusuri jalan pulang sendiri dengan tangan dimasukkan dalam-dalam pada saku dan ekspresi sebal.</p><p>Menghela napas, Atsumu menegakkan sikap tubuhnya dan memilih menikmati perjalanan pulangnya yang sepi dan berhenti mengutuki sang saudara. Langit masih belum berubah jingga, sinar matahari masih terang dan anak-anak kecil berlarian di trotoar, beberapa ibu rumah tangga membawa kantung belanjaan, ada juga murid sekolahan sepertinya yang baru pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler maupun les.</p><p>Sejujurnya, pulang sendiri tidak terlalu buruk juga. Pulang bersama kembarannya dan teman-temannya tidak akan memberi Atsumu kesempatan untuk mengamati sekitar karena sibuk mengobrol dan bertengkar dengan teman-temannya. Dia tidak akan mungkin terpikir untuk menjelajahi matanya pada deretan toko di kedua sisi jalan.</p><p>Langkah kaki Atsumu berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Terpaku pada papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu masuknya.</p><p>Kaca etalase toko itu begitu lebar, memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat dengan leluasa bagian dalam toko. Dipenuhi rak-rak kayu dengan cat yang masih mengkilat, jelas-jelas tampak baru. Warnanya didominasi cokelat kayu dan putih, memberi kesan hangat dan klasik.</p><p>Toko Permen Kita.</p><p>Nama itu membangunkan sebuah memori di kepalanya. Pemuda itu jadi teringat dirinya dan Osamu yang masih kanak-kanak penuh semangat dan rasa tak sabar menyusuri rak-rak yang dipenuhi permen-permen. Berseru antusias setiap kali menemukan merek manisan kegemaran masing-masing maupun berdebat sengit mengenai permen mana yang lebih enak dan harus dibeli.</p><p>Juga ia teringat akan sosok wanita tua yang selalu tersenyum. Air mukanya penuh kelembutan dan rasa sayang. Selalu menepuk lembut kepala mereka dan menghadiahi sebuah permen saat mereka membayar permen yang dibeli.</p><p>Pikiran itu menimbulkan senyum pada bibir Atsumu.</p><p>Itu kenangannya semasih sekolah dasar. Ketika dia belum menenggelamkan diri untuk berlatih bola voli sepanjang waktu.</p><p>Kini ia perhatikan lagi toko itu, sudah berubah dari sisa kenangannya. Bukan lagi toko kecil tua yang sederhana dan biasa, melainkan sebuah toko dengan kesan minimalis dan lebih modern, pun dengan kilat yang masih baru.</p><p>Atsumu bukan orang yang peduli akan perasaan nostalgia—bagi pemuda acuh sepertinya, perasaan itu hanya cocok untuk orang-orang tua—tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa melankolis. Ditarik oleh kenangan tawa masa kecil.</p><p>Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, Atsumu mendorong pintu toko dan masuk.</p><p>Ruangan itu hangat, sama hangatnya dengan nuansa warna yang mendekorasinya. Aroma manis yang kuat dari permen dan cokelat dapat tercium di udara. Pandangan ia edarkan. Kesan toko permen itu sedikit berbeda dari toko permen modern kebanyakan yang lebih semarak dengan warna-warna mencolok seperti pink, biru pastel, dan warna cerah lainnya, tapi maupun begitu toko itu tak kalah terlihat menyenangkan.</p><p>Atsumu menyusuri deretan raknya. Ada berbagai macam merek permen dan cokelat, mulai dari yang terkenal sampai yang yang asing di telinga, mulai dari permen-permen baru sampai manisan lama dan tradisional. Selain itu ada juga permen-permen herbal yang akan disukai oleh orang-orang dewasa dan lanjut usia.</p><p>Atsumu tersenyum tipis dan mengambil satu bungkus permen karamel untuk diamati. Ia ingat dulu kalau permen karamel tersebut sering ia beli.</p><p>“Ada yang bisa dibantu?”</p><p>Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sampingnya membuat Atsumu terkejut. Pemuda tersebut refleks melompat, bungkusan permen terlepas dari genggaman, dan menjerit.</p><p>Di hadapannya ada seorang pria muda, lebih pendek dari dirinya, menatap Atsumu dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan reaksi terkejut Atsumu yang cukup heboh.</p><p>Atsumu sendiri, yang punggungnya menempel dengan rak serta tangan dan kaki membuka dengan sikap siaga, akhirnya tenang dari kepanikan sesaatnya. Kini rasa malu datang menghampiri, membuat pipinya terasa panas terbakar.</p><p>“Ah, um,” sahutnya terbata, membuka-tutup mulut dengan kikuk mencoba mengutarakan kalimat untuk melindungi harga dirinya yang tercoreng memalukan sembari meluruskan sikap tubuh.</p><p>“Ah, maaf telah mengejutkanmu,” sahut pria muda di hadapannya dengan nada suara stabil, tak menunjukkan banyak kesan.</p><p>“Ah, iie,” ucap Atsumu. “Aku hanya kaget sedikit.”</p><p>Pria itu mengangguk. “Aku melihatmu berkeliling tadi, ku kira kau mungkin mau sedikit bantuan.”</p><p>Atsumu menggeleng. “Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat karena baru pertama kali kemari.”</p><p>Sekali lagi pria itu menganguk. “Ah, baiklah, saya akan meninggalkan anda jika anda tidak perlu, permisi.” Kemudian ia pergi menuju meja kasir.</p><p>Atsumu menghela napas panjang dan menampar pipinya sendiri pelan, mengomeli diri yang bereaksi berlebihan. Ia memungut bungkusan permen yang tadi jatuh, lalu kembali berkeliling, sambil mengambil beberapa merek kegemarannya. Akhirnya ia berakhir dengan tiga kantong kecil permen dan cokelat.</p><p>Memutuskan bahwa ia telah cukup banyak melihat-lihat, Atsumu segera ke kasir dan membawa permen-permen pilihannya. Pria muda tadi duduk di kasir sembari menulis sesuatu di buku, ia menengadah menatap Atsumu saat Atsumu menghampiri.</p><p>Ditutupnya buku dan ia menerima tiga kantong permen yang diulurkan Atsumu. Meng-<em>scan</em> harganya pada mesin kasir dan memasukkan permen-permen tersebut pada kantong plastik.</p><p>Atsumu diam-diam memperhatikan pria muda tersebut, rambutnya kelabu dengan ujung berwarna gelap, matanya cokelat keemasan dengan kilat tajam dan cerdas, air mukanya tenang, bagai danau yang tak berombak. Sadar bahwa tindakannya cukup <em>creepy</em>, Atsumu mengalihkan pandangan pada rak di belakangnya. Ada berbagai macam pernak-pernik manis terpajang. Satu bingkai foto yang menarik fokusnya. Foto pria muda tadi yang tersenyum lembut dengan seorang wanita tua yang memiliki wajah ramah dan penuh sayang.</p><p><em>‘Oh, dia punya wajah tersenyum yang bagus,’</em> pikir Atsumu.</p><p>“Semuanya jadi 400 yen,” sahut pria muda itu memutuskan lamunan Atsumu sembari menyodorkan kantung plastik ke arahnya. Atsumu segera merogoh saku jaket dan menyerahkan uang sebesar nominal yang disebutkan.</p><p>“<em>Ano</em>,” Atsumu berdeham kecil, mencoba menarik perhatian pria muda yang memasukkan uangnya ke dalam kasir. Pria itu menoleh, ekspresi masih tidak memiliki perubahan apapun, menoleh pada Atsumu dengan mata emas besarnya. Menunggu Atsumu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.</p><p>Sebenarnya mata tajam serius itu membuat Atsumu gugup.</p><p>“Apa kah kau anak nenek Yumie?”</p><p>Pria tersebut menggeleng. “Ah, Aku cucunya. Kau mengenal Baa-chan?”</p><p>“Waktu kecil aku sering membeli permen darinya. Dia baik sekali.”</p><p>Pria itu mengangguk. Senyum samar mengembang di bibirnya, matanya melembut. Sepertinya hanya mengenai neneknya lah yang dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia seperti itu.</p><p>“Baa-chan akan sangat senang mendengarnya.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu titip salam dariku untuknya.”</p><p>“Oh, tentu. Akan ku sampaikan salammu nanti,” kini ia menatap Atsumu seolah menanyakan identitasnya.</p><p>“Ah, namaku Miya Atsumu. Katakan saja si kembar Miya, kurasa dia akan ingat.”</p><p>“Aaah… Oh, Aku juga harus memperkenalkan diriku. Kita Shinsuke.”</p><p>Atsumu menerima jabat tangannya, kemudian mengambil kantung belanjaannya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja kasir.</p><p>“Silahkan berkunjung lain kali,” sahut Kita saat ia keluar.</p><p>Ketika malamnya, saat ia menikmati rasa manis cokelat dan perasaan nostalgia pada permen kesukaannya semasa kecil, Atsumu meniatkan diri untuk kembali lain hari.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Beberapa kali dalam seminggu Atsumu akan menyempatkan diri mampir di toko permen Kita untuk membeli satu atau dua kantung kecil permen dan cokelat. Perasaan yang didapatnya di toko tersebut selalu saja sebuah ketenangan asing, sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dengan bara berapi-api ketegangan dan ambisi yang selalu ia peroleh dengan voli.</p><p>Begitu asing. Atsumu tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mencari sebuah ketenangan semacam itu. Ia selalu berpikir untuk selalu maju, tidak ada waktu untuk diam dan menikmati suasana. Sehingga saat merasakan atmosfir ketenangan di sana, Atsumu merasa kulitnya disengat, seperti ketika kau berpindah tempat yang memiliki perbedaan suhu ekstrim.</p><p>Selain atmosfir ketenangan yang asing tersebut, Atsumu juga tau kalau dia kembali karena sesuatu yang ada pada Kita membuatnya terpaku. Namun begitu ia tidak akan mengakui, toh ia sendiripun tidak tau apa yang membuatnya penasaran dengan Kita.</p><p>Kita, atau Kita-san sebagaimana Atsumu memanggilnya, adalah sebuah eksistensi yang amat berbeda dari Atsumu. Itu satu hal pasti yang Atsumu bisa katakan.</p><p>Kita sosok yang tenang. Ia serius dan tak terlalu banyak menunjukkan perasaannya dengan berlebihan. Ia bukan sosok angkuh, namun kau bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri menguar dari tiap tindakan dan perkataannya. Ia sosok yang berterus terang, tak pernah memaniskan ucapannya saat berpendapat.</p><p>Tiap patah kata tajamnya sering kali membuat Atsumu merasa seperti anak kecil yang diceramahi orang tuanya.</p><p>Kita juga sosok yang rajin. Atsumu tak pernah melihatnya berdiam diri. Selalu melakukan sesuatu. Menyapu lantai toko, mengelap kaca jendela, menyusun permen di rak, atau mengerjakan buku keuangan toko. Bohong kalau Atsumu bilang ia tidak terkesan.</p><p>Perbedaan di antara sifatnya dan Atsumu begitu kentara, Atsumu sendiri belum bisa berkata ia menyukai sifat Kita atau tidak.</p><p>Atsumu tidak terlalu bagus di sekitar orang dingin.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Hatchi,” Atsumu bersin sekali lagi. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan kasar. Tubunya menggigil bukan dikarenakan cuaca.</p><p>“Kau sakit.”</p><p>Melompat terkejut, Atsumu berbalik dan keningnya tidak sengaja menabrak pinggiran rak. Mengaduh kecil sembari mengurut dahi, Atsumu menatap orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.</p><p>Kita memandang dengan tatapan serius dan wajah tenangnya seperti biasa.</p><p>“Ah tidak, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan,” elak Atsumu sembari menarik ingus kuat-kuat. Kita menaikkan satu alis samar, memberikan tatapan tak terkesan dengan kelakuan Atsumu.</p><p>“Hanya masuk angin, aku latihan terlalu larut kemarin,” jelas Atsumu.</p><p>“Pada akhir musim dingin begini?”</p><p>“Tentu saja, tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam berlatih voli,” seru Atsumu membusungkan dada.</p><p>“Jangan membanggakan kesalahanmu,” sebuah panah es baru saja meluncur ke dada Atsumu. “Tidak ada yang hebat dari orang yang tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri.”</p><p>Atsumu mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi kesal. Merasa tersinggung. Bagaimanapun, Atsumu memang orang yang yakin dan bangga akan kerja kerasnya dalam voli.</p><p>“Dan memilih untuk bermalasan dalam latihan? Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa! Aku pemain voli yang kompeten.”</p><p>Kita menggeleng tenang. “Kalau kau pemain yang kompeten, seharusnya kau tahu, percuma saja memiliki kemampuan tanpa kondisi kesehatan yang mendukung. Mempunyai jadwal istirahat berbeda artinya dengan bermalas-malasan,” ujar Kita kemudian mendorong Atsumu keluar dari tokonya.</p><p>Untuk ukuran orang yang memiliki proporsi tubuh lebih kecil dari Atsumu, Kita kuat juga.</p><p>“Pulang dan istirahatlah dengan benar,” ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.</p><p>Atsumu yang semula menganga beberapa saat di depan toko, berbalik dengan kaki menghentak.</p><p>“Apa-apaan itu?! Setidaknya katakan dengan cara yang lebih halus,” serunya kesal. Menghentakkan tangan dan tertegun mendapati kantung plastik putih di genggamannya.</p><p>“Tunggu, ini plastik apa? Kapan aku bawa?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri.</p><p>Dibukanya plastik tersebut dan melihat barang-barang di dalamnya. Ada obat batuk sirup, satu <em>cup</em> puding, satu bungkus kecil permen pelega tenggorokan, selembar masker, dan <em>umeboshi</em>. Ada satu kertas <em>notes</em> kecil, Atsumu ambil dan baca pesan yang tertera di atasnya.</p><p>Makan dan tidurlah, semoga lekas sembuh, Atsumu. Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>Atsumu menggigit bibirnya. Matanya mulai basah.</p><p>“Kalau begini sih, jelas-jelas bikin nangis lah!” teriaknya, tidak mempedulikan pandangan bingung pejalan kaki lainnya yang melihat seorang pemuda berteriak-teriak tak karuan dengan senyum lebar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sejak kejadian demamnya tersebut, bisa dibilang Atsumu menjadi sedikit patuh pada Kita. Ia tidak banyak membantah dan menempel seperti anak anjing pada pria muda tersebut.</p><p>Kunjungannya ke toko permen Kita menjadi lebih rutin, lamanya ia menghabiskan waktu pun menjadi lebih panjang.</p><p>Atsumu akan menyempatkan waktu untuk mengobrol pada Kita. Ia akan menceritakan pengalamannya hari itu dengan antusias sembari menonton Kita yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Kita akan menanggapi ucapannya jika perlu.</p><p>Walaupun masih tak banyak tersenyum, berucap apa adanya, dan sering mengomeli Atsumu, pemuda itu berpendapat mereka sudah menjadi teman baik. Kita membiarkannya untuk tinggal selama apapun di tokonya tanpa tampak jengkel, selain itu Atsumu juga sering disuguhkan teh jika kebetulan Kita tengah menyeduh teh di waktu senggang pembeli.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kita-san!” seru Atsumu dengan lantang membuka pintu toko permen Kita. Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh dari kegiatannya mengelap meja kasir. Mengelap tangannya pada apron hitam yang dikenakannya, Kita mengangkat sebelah alis.</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p>Atsumu masuk dengan langkah lebar dan ringan, senyumnya begitu ceria. “Hari ini timku memenangkan pertandingan! Dan pertandingan hari ini benar-benar luar biasa!”</p><p>Ia menjelaskan dengan begitu bersemangat detil pertandingan hari ini. Kita tidak menginterupsinya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda ia menyimak.</p><p>“Dan begitulah! Samu memukul <em>straight spike</em> setelah aku melakukan <em>low set</em> dan kami menang! Tadi itu benar-benar dramatis!” ujarnya menyelesaikan cerita dengan napas tersenggal karena terlalu terbawa suasana saat bicara.</p><p>Kita tersenyum tipis. “Itu hebat, aku jadi menyesal tidak menontonnya. Kedengarannya kau melakukan tugas yang hebat Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung. Tiba-tiba diliputi rasa malu dan kikuk karena pujian kecil tersebut. “Oh, benarkah?”</p><p>Kita mengangguk, pasti, seperti biasa selalu percaya diri akan pendapatnya. “Kau selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk spiker mu, kau setter yang hebat.”</p><p>“Ah,” untuk pertama kalinya, Atsumu tidak bisa membalas pujian. Padahal dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam pujian, diberikan oleh siapa pun dan dipuji pada aspek apapun. Jadi seharusnya satu atau dua pujian dari Kita tidak akan berbeda kan, namun tetap saja mendengar pujian sederhana itu membuat dada Atsumu membuncah akan bangga.</p><p><em>‘Huh, kurasa aku menghormati Kita-san lebih dari yang kukira, sampai aku haus akan pujiannya,’</em> batin Atsumu.</p><p>“Tunggu sebentar,” ucap Kita berjalan keluar konter kasir memasuki ruang kerjanya. Atsumu hanya memandang bingung dan menunggu dengan sabar.</p><p>Kita keluar setelah beberapa menit kemudian, membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko teh, dua buah gelas, sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi permen, dan sebuah piring yang di atasnya terdapat sepotong kue cokelat. Pria muda itu tersenyum tipis ketika meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.</p><p>Kita menunjuk sebuah kursi bundar di sudut ruangan yang tidak Atsumu sadari kehadirannya. Dengan segera Atsumu mengerti, ia mengambil kursi tersebut dan duduk di depan meja kasir yang luas dan bersih.</p><p>“Hadiah atas kerja kerasmu hari ini,” ucapnya.</p><p>Atsumu bergantian memandangi nampan dan wajah Kita dengan mulut menganga dan mata lebar. “Kita-san menyiapkannya untukku?” tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.</p><p>Kita mengangguk kecil, lagi-lagi mengulas senyum yang amat samar. “Aku tahu kalau kau ada pertandingan hari ini dan aku juga tahu kalau kemampuanmu itu bagus jadi aku yakin kau bisa memenangkan pertandinganmu, makanya tadi saat melewati toko kue aku kepikiran untuk menyelamatimu,” jelasnya.</p><p>Atsumu menatap kue cokelat tersebut dan menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan memeluk Kita erat. Atsumu sering bercerita mengenai apapun pada Kita, termasuk semua jadwal pertandingannya yang akan mendatang, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kita akan mau repot-repot mengingatnya dan menyiapkan hadiah untuk merayakannya. Dan keyakinan Kita pada dirinya yang seperti itu membuat Atsumu dipenuhi perasaan senang.</p><p>“Terima kasih Kita-san,” ucapnya, memberikan bungkukan kecil.</p><p>“Nah, makanlah,” ujar Kita mendorong piring kue ke arah Atsumu lalu menuang teh panas pada kedua cangkir.</p><p>Atsumu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Menyendok kue dan memakannya sembari menikmati suasana ketenangan dan kehangatan. Menikmati sore sunyi bersama Kita.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Oh, ya ampun,” Kita menghentikan kegiatannya menyapu lantai saat Atsumu masuk ke toko dengan tampang suram dan wajah babak belur. Sedikit keterkejutan dan khawatir tersisip di suaranya yang tenang.</p><p>Ia tepikan sapu dan serokan kemudian bergegas menuju Atsumu. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Atsumu. Kemudian menghilang sebentar ke dalam ruangan pribadinya dan keluar membawa kotak P3K.</p><p>“Kau habis terlibat perkelahian?” tanyanya membuka kotak dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang seperti obat merah, antiseptik, perban, dan plester.</p><p>“Bisa dibilang begitu,” gerutu Atsumu, mengalihkan pandangan. “Aku bertengkar dengan Samu.”</p><p>Kita mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia tahu bagaimana interaksi antar Atsumu dan kembarannya, Osamu. Mereka sering memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil dan pertengkaran antar saudara adalah hal yang lumrah. Tapi melihat sebagaimana luka yang diakibatkan oleh pertengkaran kali ini, serta betapa muram dan kesalnya Atsumu, Kita pikir penyebab pertengkaran hari ini bukanlah sekadar berebut puding atau pakaian seperti biasanya.</p><p>“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya dengan nada tenang. Tidak menggurui, tidak kesal, pun tidak penasaran. Ia memasukkan beberapa tetes cairan antiseptik pada mangkuk kecil berisi air lalu berdiri di depan Atsumu dan menundukkan dirinya agar bisa menatap wajah Atsumu lebih dekat. Tidak sadar Atsumu yang terkaget dan dibuat hampir lupa bernapas.</p><p>Atsumu meringis saat Kita membersihkan luka di wajahnya dengan kapas yang diberi antiseptik. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat tertangkap telinga.</p><p>“Hm?” Kita mengangkat alisnya. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau Atsumu perlu memperjelas ucapannya. Kini pria muda tersebut mengambil obat merah untuk dioleskan pada luka Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu mengalihkan wajah. “Dia bilang dia tidak mau lanjut bermain voli, dia ingin membuka usaha gerai makanan, lalu aku protes dan bilang bahwa itu keputusan bodoh, kemudian kami bertengkar. Ouch!” Pemuda berambut dicat pirang tersebut itu reflek menjerit saat obat merah bersentuhan dengan lukanya. Perihnya tetap terasa walaupun sentuhan Kita begitu lembut dan hati-hati.</p><p>“Dan kenapa kau berkata kalau itu keputusan yang bodoh, Atsumu?” tanya Kita masih memberi obat merah pada luka-luka Atsumu.</p><p>“Bagaimana tidak bodoh, tidak ada apapun yang lebih menyenangkan daripada voli!” serunya dengan nada yakin, ambisi dan kecintaannya pada olahraga tersebut terlihat jelas. Atsumu meringis kembali setelah pernyataan percaya dirinya barusan karena obat merah.</p><p>Kita mengangguk, mendengungkan sesuatu. Mengeyampingkan obat merahnya, pemuda itu dengan telaten menggunting perban dan plester.</p><p>“Kau benar-benar menyukai bola voli ya, Atsumu,” ujarnya merapikan guntingan perbannya. Atsumu memberikan anggukan mantap.</p><p>“Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir Atsumu, kalau mungkin saja suatu saat kau menemukan hal lain yang lebih menarik dari bola voli?” tanya Kita kini melipat perban-perban yang telah ia potong tersebut.</p><p>“Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan Osamu sudah bermain bola voli dari kecil! Dan tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan dan menyenangkan dari ketegangan menghadapi lawan yang kuat di lapangan! Osamu akan menyesal jika dia meninggalkan voli!” serunya dengan volume tinggi.</p><p>Kita tersenyum samar. “Kau mungkin tidak berpikir kalau orang lain bisa berubah ambisinya akan sesuatu, bahkan pada apa yang telah dicintainya sejak lama, tapi itu memang bisa terjadi Atsumu.”</p><p>Ia menempelkan perban dan plester pada luka-luka di wajah Atsumu sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menatapnya membisu. Mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kata-kata Kita dan menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.</p><p>“Osamu menemukan hal lain yang menarik baginya, dan itu tidak apa. Kau mungkin akan kesepian kehilangan saudara dan partner terbaikmu di lapangan,” Atsumu menyanggah saat mendengar kata kesepian, namun Kita tidak mengindahkannya. “Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau memiliki <em>skill</em>, kau masih dapat bermain dengan pemain hebat lainnya yang meskipun berbeda dari Osamu, mereka pasti bisa menjadi <em>partner</em> yang baik,” lanjutnya.</p><p>Kita lalu membereskan peralatan P3Knya. “Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengubah ambisimu Atsumu, kembaranmu mungkin tidak mencintai voli sebesar dirimu, tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ia hanya memilih sesuatu yang baru untuk digeluti, siapa tahu ada kebahagian yang menarik yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan jalan yang berbeda itu,” ujar Kita kemudian menyimpan kembali kotak P3Knya, meninggalkan Atsumu yang tenggelam memikirkan kata-katanya.</p><p>Tak lama kemudian, Kita kembali berdiri di hadapan Atsumu. Pria berambut kelabu itu meraih tangan Atsumu dan meletakkan sekantung permen konpeito ke telapak tangan Atsumu.</p><p>“Bicaralah dengan pikiran terbuka pada saudaramu.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Malam itu, Atsumu memasuki kamar. Osamu berbaring di kasurnya di tingkat atas dengan tangan yang disilangkan di bawah kepala.</p><p>Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menggaruk tengkuk canggung. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, lalu tersentak merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya. Atsumu mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil, ia menggigit bibir, meremas lemah kantung tersebut sebelum menghembuskan napas, membuat keputusan.</p><p>“Hey, Samu, mau konpeito?”</p><p>Hening lama sebelum tangan terjulur dari atas kasur bertingkat dengan telapak yang membuka.</p><p>“Mau.”</p><p>Atsumu gagal menahan senyum yang memperlihatkan betapa senangnya ia.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kalau kau makan permen sebanyak itu tiap hari kau bisa gemuk lho,” sahut Osamu memasuki kamar mereka. Atsumu sedang menonton rekaman pertandingan voli dari tim yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya sembari mengulum permen karamel.</p><p>“Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang rakus sepertimu,” balas Atsumu lalu menjentikkan jari pada tangan Osamu yang terjulur ke arah bungkusan permennya. Osamu tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap meraup sejumlah permen.</p><p>“Hei, itu permen yang dikasih Kita-san untukku!” seru Atsumu kesal. Osamu mengangkat bahu cuek, mengantongi permen-permen jarahannya dan memakan satu.</p><p>Atsumu menggerutu, mengomel tentang bagaimana ia tidak rela berbagi permen berharganya dengan Osamu karena itu adalah pemberian Kita-san.</p><p>Osamu hanya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan berpikir pada Atsumu yang kembali fokus dengan rekaman pertandingannya sembari memasukkan sebuah permen lagi ke mulutnya.</p><p>“Kau… kau itu benar-benar menyukai Kita-san ya,” komentarnya.</p><p>“Ohok,” Atsumu tersedak, menepuk dadanya panik. Berusaha mengeluarkan permen yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.</p><p>Osamu hanya menonton santai tanpa simpati dan niatan menolong.</p><p>Setelah batuknya reda, Atsumu menoleh pada kembarannya. Memberikan pelototan dengan matanya yang berair dan wajah merah padam. Osamu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, membalas tatapan kembarannya dengan tenang.</p><p>Atsumu mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada layar laptopnya. “Apa maksudmu sih Samu?”</p><p>“Kau menyukai Kita-san,” jawab Osamu pendek.</p><p>“Tidak,” ketus Atsumu sengit. “Aku tidak menyukai Kita-san!”</p><p>Osamu menaikkan sebelah alis, mengerutkan dahi samar dan memutar posisi duduknya sehingga berhadapan wajah dengan saudaranya. Atsumu menelan ludah, kembarannya memasang wajah serius, tidak santai seperti biasanya.</p><p>“Kau orang yang angkuh, tapi kau sangat menghormati Kita-san padahal dia bukan pemain voli kenamaan—biasanya hanya itu alasanmu menghormati orang lain. Kau selalu mengunjunginya. Kau selalu membicarakannya. Kau melakukan sesuatu dan berharap Kita-san memujimu. Apalagi yang mau kau elak?”</p><p>Atsumu terdiam. Perlahan warna merah menjalar dari pipinya sampai ke ujung telinga dan lehernya. Atsumu menelan teriakannya dan menjedukkan dahi pada meja belajarnya, masih mengeluarkan suara rengekan jelek.</p><p>Osamu tersenyum lebar seolah ia telah memenangkan sesuatu dari kembarannya. Ia memasukkan sebuah karamel lagi ke dalam mulut dengan sikap bangga.</p><p>“Apa aku memang sejelas itu menyukai Kita-san?” bisik Atsumu, masih belum mengangkat wajahnya.</p><p>Osamu mendengus, mencemooh. “Dasar bodoh.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Walaupun akhirnya menyadari—lebih kepada mengakui—mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Kita, Atsumu tidak melakukan apapun yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ia pada dasarnya memang selalu mengekori Kita, selalu tersipu dan gagap jika diberi pujian atau perlakuan lembut oleh Kita.</p><p>Orang lain mungkin akan berpendapat bahwa seharusnya Atsumu membuat kemajuan lain, misalnya merayu dan <em>flirting</em> dengan Kita. Bukankah bagi pemuda yang banyak digilai gadis-gadis serta percaya diri dalam merayu bisa dengan mudah melakukannya?</p><p>Tapi tidak. Sekali tatap pada wajah tegas dan serius itu membuat Atsumu meneguk ludah, ciut nyali. Lagipula Atsumu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kita akan menanggapi rayuannya, pasti hanya akan berakhir dengan tatapan tak terkesan dan kata-kata menceramahi.</p><p>Di belakang semua itu, hal paling mendasar yang membuat Atsumu tidak melakukan apa-apa adalah ia ragu tentang perasaan Kita terhadapnya. Ya, Atsumu memang suka berpikir kalau mereka sudah dekat, bahwa mereka berteman baik, tapi ia tidak benar-benar yakin. Mungkin bagi Kita ia hanya seorang pelanggan rutin. Kadang Atsumu berpikir Kita menganggapnya anak kecil karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang sering ia perlihatkan.</p><p>Singkatnya, si angkuh Atsumu kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya di hadapan pria bernama Kita Shinsuke ini.</p><p>Setiap kali memikirkannya membuat Atsumu menghela napas, seperti sekarang ini. Kita mengangkat alis begitu mendengar helaan napasnya tapi Atsumu hanya menggeleng dan memberikan cengiran polos. Kita memutar bola mata dan kembali menulis di buku keuangannya dari balik konter kasir.</p><p>Perhatian keduanya teralih bersamaan saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kaca.</p><p>“Kejutan~” seorang wanita tua dengan rambut sedagu berdiri di hadapan pintu sembari tersenyum lebar.</p><p>Kita berdiri, pancaran matanya melembut dan sebuah senyum terbit di bibirnya. Atsumu mengedipkan mata, tertegun menyaksikan sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah ia ihat dari Kita.</p><p>“Baa-chan, ada apa ke sini?” tanya lembut sembari menghampiri wanita tua itu kemudian dengan sentuhan yang lembut mengamit lengan wanita tua tersebut dan menuntunnya masuk. Ia menyiapkan sebuah kursi di samping kursinya duduk tadi.</p><p>“Oh siapa ini?” tanyanya menatap Atsumu ramah.</p><p>Atsumu memberikan cengiran lebar. Wajah wanita itu familiar. Tercetak di foto yang ada di rak di belakang konter. Terselip di antara memori masa kecilnya. Nenek Yumie, nenek dari Kita, wanita tua ramah yang selalu memberinya bonus permen saat jajan dengan saudaranya semasa kecil dulu.</p><p>“Aku Atsumu Miya,” Atsumu memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan.</p><p>“Oh, Atsumu!” serunya seolah ingat akan sesuatu. Ia melirik Kita yang—Atsumu tidak yakin—seperti mengalihkan pandangan. Nenek Yumie kembali menatapnya dengan antusias, “Kau si kembar Miya yang dulu sering beli permen pada nenek kan?”</p><p>Atsumu mengangguk. “Iya, aku dan Samu suka sekali membeli permen pada nenek karena nenek selalu baik pada kami,” ucapnya tersenyum lebar.</p><p>Nenek Yumie tertawa. “Ah, bagaimana bisa aku menolak anak kembar menggemaskan seperti kalian. Tapi kau sudah tumbuh besar ya, kau sekarang tinggi sekali.”</p><p>“Sudah lama juga, sekarang aku sudah mau lulus SMA.”</p><p>“Kau tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tampan sekali Atsumu-kun,” goda Nenek Yumie terkekeh kecil lalu memutar tubuh menghadap cucunya. “Bukankah begitu Shin-chan?”</p><p>Atsumu menahan diri untuk menganga, rasanya ia begitu terperangah saat Kita kembali mengalihkan pandangan mata seolah malu, pipinya dinodai semburat merah muda samar.</p><p>“Ah, ya…” jawabnya dengan deheman kecil.</p><p>Sekarang rasanya Atsumu yang ingin tersipu.</p><p>Nenek Yumie kembali tertawa.</p><p>“Baa-chan belum menjawab pertanyaanku,” sahut Kita mengalihkan pembicaraan.</p><p>“Apa seorang nenek tidak boleh menjenguk cucu kesayangannya saat ia bekerja?” tanya Nenek Yumie dengan wajah pura-pura tersinggung, bibirnya masih membayang senyum jenaka.</p><p>Kita menggeleng-gelengkan kepala perlahan tapi ekspresinya masih lembut dan senyum gagal ia tahan. “Baa-chan tahu kan maksudku.”</p><p>Nenek Yumie terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk. “Baa-chan hanya ingin mengunjungimu Shin-chan, nenek senang melihatmu mengurus toko dengan baik.”</p><p>“Tentu saja, aku kan belajar dari Baa-chan,” senyum Kita.</p><p>Nenek Yumie lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Atsumu. “Baa-chan senang sekali saat Shin-chan bilang ia mau mengurus toko, Shin-chan lebih pintar mengelola toko, dia tahu bagaimana memilih barang yang dipasok dan menarik pembeli. Tapi untuk merenovasi toko ini harus Baa-chan yang memaksanya, dia awalnya tidak mau merenovasi toko padahal tidak mungkin kan anak muda sepertinya berdiam diri di dalam toko tua,” celoteh wanita tua tersebut.</p><p>“Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku menyukai kenangan yang Baa-chan tinggalkan di toko lama,” potong Kita.</p><p>Atsumu berpaling pada Kita.</p><p><em>‘Kita-san orang yang sentimental,’</em> pikir Atsumu. Mungkin itu sebabnya saat pertama kali melihat toko ini ia jadi teringat kenangan masa kecilnya dan merasa ditarik perasaan nostalgia walaupun ia bukan tipe yang terbawa perasaan melankolis begitu saja. Orang seperti Kita memiliki karisma yang kuat yang mungkin saja juga menular pada atmosfir tokonya.</p><p>“Tidak, tidak, Baa-chan tidak ingin kau berakhir berdebu dan sendirian di toko tua dan kuno Shin-chan, toko baru dan bagus lebih baik karena bisa mendatangkan pemuda gagah dan tampan seperti Atsumu-kun,” sahut Nenek Yumie, mengerling jahil pada Atsumu yang tersipu malu.</p><p>“Dengan begini kan Baa-chan bisa tenang kau tidak akan selalu kesepian karena ada yang menemani,” lanjut wanita tua tersebut. “Sekarang Baa-chan tidak perlu ragu lagi kalau Baa-chan masih hidup untuk melihat pernikahanmu Shin-chan,” godanya pada sang cucu.</p><p>“Baa-chan!” seru Kita dengan ekspresi malu. Kini warna merah jambu terlihat lebih jelas daripada tadi.</p><p>Atsumu menjadi penasaran. Sepertinya ada candaan tersirat diantara percakapan tersebut, seolah Nenek Yumie punya maksud menggoda cucunya itu. Seolah ia juga ingin memberitahu Atsumu sesuatu.</p><p>Nenek Yumie lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kita dengan segera berdiri di sampingnya.</p><p>“Baa-chan rasa sudah saatnya Baa-chan harus pulang.”</p><p>“Aku antar,” sahut Kita mengiringi neneknya ke pintu toko.</p><p>“Tidak Shin-chan, kau di toko saja, Baa-chan bisa pulang sendiri,” tolak Nenek Yumie.</p><p>“Tapi…” Kita tampak ragu.</p><p>“Jangan terlalu khawatir Shin-chan, kau kembali saja bekerja, Baa-chan akan berhati-hati di jalan kok,” sahut Nenek Yumie menepuk pelan tangan cucunya dan tersenyum menenangkan.</p><p>Kita menghela napas mengalah tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lembut. “Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Baa-chan,” ucapnya. Pria itu terlihat jelas begitu menyayangi neneknya tersebut.</p><p>Nenek Yumie mengangguk kecil lalu berpaling pada Atsumu.</p><p>“Tolong temani Shin-chan ya Atsumu-kun, dia senang ada kamu yang menemani,” senyumnya pada Atsumu. Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk patuh, ada sesuatu di nada suaranya yang membuat Atsumu seperti diberi harapan.</p><p>Nenek Yumie keluar dari toko dan kedua laki-laki tersebut mengamatinya dari jendela toko.</p><p>“Dia wanita tua yang manis,” sahut Atsumu.</p><p>Kita masih melayangkan pandangan pada sosok neneknya yang ada di ujung jalan. Ada senyum samar di bibirnya dan sinar hangat di matanya saat menjawab, “Ya.”</p><p>Atsumu diam, mengamati Kita. Terbesit dipikirannya bahwa ia ingin tak sekadar menjadi saksi sisi hangat Kita, tapi ia juga ingin menerima dan memiliki sisi penuh kasih dan kehangatan tersebut.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Siang Kita-san,” sapa Atsumu sembari menutup pintu.</p><p>“Siang juga Atsumu,” balas Kita, mengangkat pandangan dari teko teh yang saat ini ia pegang, baru saja menuangkan teh panas ke cangkir. Kita tersenyum singkat dan samar sebelum ia menunduk untuk mengambil sebuah cangkir lagi yang tersimpan pada laci meja konter.</p><p>Atsumu menghampiri Kita, duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Ia mengamati ada beberapa bungkus permen di atas meja konter.</p><p>Tertarik, ia ambil satu untuk diamati. “Wah, aku sudah lama tidak melihat permen ini,” sahut Atsumu penuh minat.</p><p>“Aku juga, dulu permen itu sering kita lihat waktu kecilkan, tapi sekarang aku jarang lihat. Kebetulan sekali aku menjumpai pemasok untuk permen itu, jadi ku beli beberapa untuk persedian toko,” ujar Kita, telah selesai menuang teh pada cangkir baru kemudian menggesernya ke arah Atsumu.</p><p>“Kau boleh coba kalau mau,” lanjutnya menyesap hati-hati teh yang masih panas.</p><p>“Oh ya?” tanya Atsumu antusias menoleh pada Kita dengan ekspresi kekanakan. Kita memberikannya sebuah anggukan permisi dan Atsumu segera membuka bungkus kecil permen tersebut. Meneliti permen-permen warna-warni dan memberikan wangi buah.</p><p>“Kita-san juga,” ujarnya sembari menyodorkan permen pada Kita. Kita mengambil satu yang berwarna hijau dan Atsumu kemudian juga mengambil satu yang berwarna oranye.</p><p>Keduanya memasukkan permen ke mulut pada waktu yang bersamaan.</p><p>Atsumu mendengungkan suara puas, rasa manis buah dan gula yang samar-samar ia ingat. “Permen ini bisa berubah warnanya kan saat dikulum?”</p><p>Kita mengangguk.</p><p>“Coba kulihat apa ada berubah,” Atsumu menjulurkan lidah dan menatap pada cermin kecil yang ada di meja konter. “Pink!” serunya antusias masih dengan lidah terjulur.</p><p>“Kita-san?” tanyanya memandang Kita dengan mata penasaran.</p><p>Kita menjulurkan lidah dan menghadap pada cermin. “Pink juga,” sahutnya mengerling pada Atsumu dengan sudut bibir naik dan kilat geli di matanya.</p><p>Atsumu diam. Tenggelam memandang Kita yang kembali menatap cermin. Ada kilau kesenangan yang kekanakan di sana. Ketegasan dan keseriusan yang tajam itu menyembunyikan setiap lekuk halus pada detil wajahnya, Atsumu kali ini dapat melihatnya dengan begitu jelas.</p><p>Garis halus dan anggun pada tulang pipinya, turun ke rahangnya. Sinar matahari yang terang membelai tengkuk dan lehernya yang jenjang. Bulu matanya membentuk bayangan, memperteduh mata yang seperti kolam tenang. Tepi bibirnya pucat, kini tampak seratus kali lebih menarik dikarenakan senyum kecil yang diulasnya.</p><p>Atsumu mencondongkan tubuh, menyelipkan tangannya yang besar dengan ujung jari kasar dikarenakan berlatih voli di lekuk leher yang anggun tersebut. Menonton bagaimana mata yang selama ini selalu tenang tak terusik membulat terkejut.</p><p>Atsumu menurunkan wajah lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kita. Dua buah permen beradu. Rasa apel hijau dari permen milik Kita, menggantikan rasa jeruk dari permen yang ia kulum.</p><p>Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, mungkin hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi cukup untuk memberikan Atsumu perasaan ekstasi.</p><p>Atsumu menjauhkan diri perlahan. Melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada leher Kita yang mematung menatapnya dengan mata lebar.</p><p>“Um… maaf, aku, ah, maaf Kita-san, aku berbuat seenaknya tapi, ah, bagaimana ini?” ujarnya malu bercampur panik.</p><p>Ia mengusap wajah dengan tangan, menutup matanya. “Aku menyukai Kita-san, aku tau aku salah mencium Kita-san begitu saja…” ia menurunkan tangan, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi takut-takut. “Jadi maafkan aku soal tadi ya…” bisiknya.</p><p>Kita terdiam. Berhenti menenggadah dengan ekspresi terkejut, ia tampak berpikir. Atsumu menjadi semakin cemas akibat keheningannya.</p><p>“Aku terima permintaan maafmu dan aku ingin kau berjanji tidak seenaknya mencium seseorang tanpa izin terlebih dahulu,” sahutnya kembali menatap Atsumu di mata dengan serius. Atsumu berjengit lalu mengangguk, memasang ekspresi menyesal.</p><p>“Dan… aku juga menyukaimu,” bisikannya yang kecil tertangkap jelas oleh Atsumu yang perlahan ekspresinya berganti menjadi keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Kita menatapnya dengan senyum lembut dan mata hangat.</p><p>Dada Atsumu terasa sesak. Ia terlalu bahagia.</p><p>Atsumu tersenyum lebar. “Apa aku boleh memeluk Kita-san?” tanyanya bersemangat sekaligus malu-malu.</p><p>Kita terkekeh kecil, dan hampir saja Atsumu pingsan mendengarnya. Ini terlalu meberikan <em>shock</em> padanya yang selama ini hanya terbiasa dengan senyum samar Kita, tawa ringannya mempunyai efek yang lebih kuat dari semua itu.</p><p>“Boleh,” jawab Kita dan Atsumu tidak membuang waktu barang sedetikpun untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada Kita dan membawanya menempel pada dadanya.</p><p>Atsumu tersenyum lebar dan meneriakkan seruan kegembiraan seolah ia baru saja memenangkan pertandingan voli tingkat nasional. Kita tertawa pelan kembali, tertular semangatnya dan membalas pelukan tersebut.</p><p>Atsumu merasa begitu hangat dan ringan.</p><p>Tidak ada permen dan cokelat yang bisa menandingi rasa manis yang ia rasakan saat memiliki pria di pelukannya tersebut.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Februari temanya candy shop Au. Au yang manis ya :D setelah berusaha mencari ide akhirnya aku mutusin untuk bikin fic fluff simpel dengan pair AtsuKita.<br/>Nama nenek Kita memang Kita Yumie.<br/>Untuk judul aku ngasal… LOL. Kepikiran aja kata itu, apa itu kata yang beneran ada artinya atu enggak akupun nggak tahu HAHAHA //dasarbego.<br/>Waktu nulis aku sering dengerin lagu “I See You” dari Soran, tapi lagu “Richota Cheese Salad” mereka juga cocok banget. Lagu Soran emang manis semua sih hehehe…<br/>Uh, udah kali ya aku bingung mau ngomong apa…<br/>Sekian dulu readers, makasih udah baca dan jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review… :)<br/>Salam…<br/>Ai19</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>